Heretofore, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-107529 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2009-107529A”), a parking assist system has been proposed, which is mounted on a driver's own vehicle for detecting a parking space (see paragraphs [0007] and [0016] to [0019] of JP2009-107529A).
The vehicle in which the parking assist system is incorporated is configured such that, for example, a first distance sensor is arranged on a left front side of the vehicle, and a second distance sensor is arranged on a left rear side of the vehicle. Further, while an area in which adjacent vehicles are present is specified based on an output from the first distance sensor, the shape of a parking space is detected, a relative position and inclination of the detected parking space shape with respect to the driver's own vehicle is corrected based on output information from the second distance sensor, and the parking space is defined.